LEDs have been used for underwater lighting applications. These applications include scuba diver hand held flood and spot lights, through hull boat lighting, underwater vehicle lighting, underwater photography, etc. As with other lighting sources such as incandescent, fluorescent and halogen lighting sources, underwater lighting applications face challenges in marine environments including challenges relating to field of illumination, pressure tolerance, heat dissipation, power design, and control features.